Fun and Games
by UsOfAwesome
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. America and England learn this the hard way when they decide to have a competition. It gets even worse when America and England involve other countries in there scheme.  There is gore and character deaths 8D


**Ok this is my First fanfic and it probably sucks but oh well! I think it turned out pretty good if you ask me~! Especially since i had no ideas besides a Snapped!Canada fanfic and then i just yelled "I HAVE NO IDEAS" and then this idea popped into my brain! Thank you god! Anyways i hope you enjoy it, i hope it's not too long i was planning to make it alot longer but decided to stop for the next chapter. So review and all that good stuff!**

* * *

><p>It was another typical day in the Kirkland household, England was sitting in a chair and intently reading his favorite novel. There was absolute silence and he enjoyed every minute of it until a loud, obnoxious, Idiot barged into his house with a hamburger in hand.<p>

"Yo dude! Have I got some news for you" He smiled widely while walking over to the British gentleman and munching his hamburgers in a sloppy fashion. England shot a glare at him when he saw the American pick up one of his favorite books with his greasy hands.

"Put that bloody down ,Wanker!" he said in an irritated tone while smacking him lightly on the head.

"Ewww, Shakespeare. This dude is old like you! Isn't he dead or something?" He put the book down and gave England a confused look while trying to think of the man named Shakespeare "Didn't I meet him at Petco the other day? Wait, that was Santa."

England gave America his famous "You're a bloody idiot" Faces and sighed deeply at his stupidity "First of all, Shakespeare is a literary figure who wrote plenty of well-known plays like for instance, Romeo and Juliet. And no, You did not meet him at petco that was a homeless man."

The American started laughing loudly and smiled at England "No, I'm pretty sure that was Santa dude. He let me sit on his lap and everything. I think Santa's a magician too but don't quote me on that."

England gave him a questioning look "What do you mean a magician?"

"Well you see, He asked me for my wallet to do an awesome magic trick and make it disappear. So I closed my eyes and when I opened them even Santa disappeared with my wallet, it was so awesome!"

England lightly face palmed and sighed again, he couldn't handle so much stupidity at once and decided to sit down in his chair that he was originally sitting in before he was interrupted "Didn't you say you had some news for me or something?"

The American smiled wider and pulled up a chair next to England "I almost forgot, you know how I get scared sometimes when I watch scary movies and stuff? Well I decided to have a little competition to show off how un-scared and heroic I've become this past hour!"

England grinned at the request for a competition, especially since it was a scaring contest. He knew he would win no problem since he's been winning every annual competition on Halloween with America for ages. "Sure, I'll compete with you, but I warn you I might scare you so bad you might wet yourself" He chuckled lightly.

The American grinned as well and patted England on the shoulder "Good luck you'll need it Bro! I don't get scared that easily anymore and I'm not gonna hold back! So don't cry if I scare you too bad"

"Really? If I recall correctly, you stayed up for seven days a few weeks ago after watching The Ring. This is going to be too easy but I suppose I won't hold back either" The English man replied simply.

"Than it's settled! Tomorrow we'll try to scare each others pants off no matter what!" He said Excitedly, he always loved a good competition not to mention he was very competitive.

"See you tomorrow than Iggy! I gotta buy some diapers for tomorrow" The American stayed silent for a moment before quickly adding "For you Iggy! I meant for you! I don't need diapers, it's for you since you'll shit your pants after I'm done scaring you" He laughed loudly and smirked at that awesome save.

The British man sighed while watching him run out the door but noticed he stopped right in his driveway and took out his phone. "Don't bloody tell me he's calling some nations to help him win this, well two can play at that game." He walked over to his home phone and started to dial numbers.

America pulled out his phone to check the time "Hmm.. Only 3:32, I have too much free time" He sighed and looked back at Iggy's house. He noticed England on his cellular device

"That's weird, Who would Iggy be calling he has no friends" He grinned and thought of an awesomely plan. He ran behind England's house and silently opened the back door, Surprisingly it was already open so he had no problem getting in.

He then walked closer to Iggy to hear the conversation but his short attention span got the better of him and he noticed a big, white door that he never noticed before.

Of course the blonde started to get curious so he opened the door carefully and slid inside. The American turned on the light and noticed it was a basement. He walked down the old wooden steps and noticed a pentagram shaped like a star, drawn in the center of the floor.

"Hey a star! I have those on my flag Bro!" He said loudly while laughing. He walked closer and noticed a big and ancient book in the center of the pentagram. "Whoa that's one big and old looking book, maybe it's Harry Potter. "

America walked inside the pentagram calmly and picked up the book with one hand, he stared at it for awhile and felt his brain starting to hurt. "I don't understand this book at all! Is this in Japanese or something? I can only understand the title.. Sort of"

He noticed the word "magic" a lot in the book and declared in his mind that it was definitely Harry Potter. "Hmm, maybe I can get a few ideas on how to scare Iggy if I take this book" He grinned and quietly walked up the stairs, closed the wooden door, and fled with the book.

America didn't want to return home just yet though, he knew the perfect person to de-code the Harry Potter book and help him when the competition no problem. He smirked wider and headed there.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun. Yep America stole Iggy's magic book, that's not gonna end well. I hope you enjoyed it, i'm already working on the other chapter and it's gonna be awesome! So review and all that shiz. i wonder what "perfect person" America is talking about. 8D Even though i already know.<strong>


End file.
